90210fandomcom-20200215-history
La La Anthony
La La Anthony is an American television personality, author, businesswoman, producer and actor. Anthony portrays Shay on BH90210. Career At the age of 15, Anthony began her entertainment career in radio at WQHT-FM, HOT 97.5 in Georgia. After a short internship at that station, and while still in high school, she was given her own show, the wildly popular Future Flavas, alongside rapper/actor Ludacris. At 19, Anthony got an offer from Los Angeles's 92.3 The Beat to co-host her own radio show, The B-Syde. After a successful run on radio, Anthony left the station in 2001 and joined the MTV family, where she went onto co-host Total Request Live, where she interviewed many high profile stars that included the likes of Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Will Smith and Angelina Jolie.All of this in spit of not having any previous on-TV experience. In 2003, Anthony left the network to launch her own production company Krossover Productions and was a producer on Mike Tyson’s critically acclaimed documentary, Tyson. Directed by Oscar and Golden Globe nominee writer/director James Toback, Tyson was named the winner of the Regard Knockout Award in France and debuted to a standing ovation in 2009’s Cannes Film Festival. She starred in the 2012 film, Think Like a Man, alongside Gabrielle Union and Taraji P. Henson. Anthony has had guest starring roles in the CBS crime drama, "NYC 22" and the popular VH1 scripted show, Single Ladies. In October 2011, Anthony made her stage debut in the off-Broadway production of Love Loss and What I Wore. On February 2, 2012, she launched MOTIVES by La La, at the Market America World Conference held at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Inspired to create a cosmetic line for women of color ranging in color variation, her cosmetic line consists of multiple mineral-based products for face, cheeks, eyes, lips and nails. In 2013, Anthony created a clothing line, "5th & Mercer", a capsule collection exclusive to Shopbop.com and she continues to work on new designs for the line. On January 28, 2014, Anthony released her debut book titled The Love Playbook in which she shares how she found love and success on her own terms. The book climbed to #1 on the Barnes & Noble Best Seller list and on February 7 hit #1 on The New York Times Best Seller list. Anthony’s second book, entitled The Power Playbook was released in May 2015. Anthony also co-produced the Broadway production of Danai Gurira's Eclipsed in 2016. Private life On Christmas Day 2004, Lala became engaged to basketball player Carmelo Anthony. Their son, Kiyan Carmelo Anthony, was born on March 7, 2007. Photos La La Anthony01.png Trivia *She describes herself as Afro-Puerto Rican, since her parents are of Puerto Rican heritage and were born and raised in New York City. *She has a younger brother and two younger sisters. *As a young child, she was involved in many activities, but music was her main interest. *She studied at Howard University, where she majored in communications. Media Notes and references